An adjustable mounting is disclosed in the Swedish Pat. No. 7316044-2, for an optical direction indicator in the form of a photocell. The disclosed mounting is, however, too large and does not permit aiming with sufficient precision for it to be used in the direction indicator intended by the present invention.